The Rarest Emotion
by Chixicluub
Summary: Kana was a special spirit guardian. She wasn't always a guardian, she knows that. The problem is she can't remeber what exactly she was... (R&R! Also if I get any more anonymous reviews I'll disallow them. Geez, log in)


(A/N: Hiya. I know I haven't posted a story in a really long time, an not many people read this category, but I'm trying to make this story a _little_ longer and more solid!** Chixicluub out**)

"You are special," the voice said.

"Special…" repeated Kana, her fox-like tail drifting in the nothingness.

"You will be forgiven, yet punished," the voice said.

"Forgiven… Punished…" Repeated Kana, mimicking the voice, absorbing the words.

"Your punishment is that I will take your memories… All of them, every last one..."

Kana was silent.

"And your power will be trapped inside of you."

"Inside…"

"Your power is inside of you…"

Kana felt herself shrinking… down to a miniscule size. Her furry body shivered as her power was compressed… A string of beads wrapped themselves around her neck.

"Never take this off…" said the voice, "You will face dire consequences."

A tiny ferret-fox nodded unconsciously in agreement. The dragonfly wings on her shook, for they were at the base of her neck.

"_Give me your memories…"_ Said the voice, and a feeling, like a hand of ice, went through Kana's head. She felt it grasp her memories, all but her name…

"Now you will be free, as a guardian spirit," said the voice, fading in Kana's mind, "With one more lasting consequence…"

The last words burned themselves into Kana.

"You will be the guardian of a traitor."

And with that, Kana was at the Shrine of Souls.

"That spirit seems to like you…" Said a voice to the blue haired boy. Kana hovered in mid air, her wings buzzing as she watched, a safe distance from Kalas. She was directly in front of him, about ten feet away. She sniffed the air. The boy had an unfamiliar scent.

"Who are you?" asked Kalas, stepping towards the levitating creature.

"Kana." She replied swiftly, using the only thing she could remember and backing further away.

"Don't be afraid," said Kalas, reaching out his arms. Kana inched closer.

"Bond with it…" urged the voice. Kana felt herself being pulled… she felt herself being sucked into his soul.

She had bonded.

Kana awoke in a small hut in a strange village. She clenched her claws on the blankets that she was on and looked around quietly. She saw Kalas sleeping soundly at the top of the bed. She looked around and curled up on his chest instead, and soon she was fast asleep, dreaming the same dreams as him.

When Kalas awoke, he sat up straight. Now, this was a bad thing for Kana, who was sleeping on his chest at this time. When there is something small on a person's chest, Kana on Kalas, for instance, they begin mimicking rather _closely_ a catapult. Kana was only semi-conscious at the time, and therefore did not think quickly enough to flap her wings and slow herself down. She was met with a wall, and a loud _clunk_ that only Kalas could hear. Kana sank to the floor, whimpering and holding her head. Kalas rubbed his eyes, oblivious to the fact that he had just launched his Guardian Spirit across the room into a wall.

"Ahh, glad to see you awake," said Larikush, "Meemai found you in the forest."

"Meemai?" Asked Kana, sitting up from her position at the meeting of the floor and wall.

"Hmm? Who was that?" remarked a confused Larikush, scanning the room for another source of the voice.

Kalas piped up. "That's my guardian sprit, Kana. She's not very bright, she's just mimicking you." Kana slinked in the shadows, climbed silently back onto the bed, sinking the teeth into Kalas' hand angrily.

They had made their way out into the small village of Cebelrai; searching for a certain 'Moonguille Forest' they had heard so much about. Kalas rubbed his hand unhappily.

"I _still_ can't believe you bit me, Kana." Kana turned o his shoulder, crossing her small arms and sitting on her hind legs as she usually did.

"You insulted me."

"Okay… I'm sorry." Kana looked over her shoulder at him.

"Mean it?"

"Yes." Kalas chuckled and scratched Kana behind her ears. "Your English is improving." He said, changing the subject.

Kana's ears pricked up, ignoring Kalas. She seemed to be focused intently on a young girl who was examining the flowers. Kalas noticed her intrigue and walked over for closer inspection.

"Excuse me…" Started Kalas, causing her to turn around.

"Oh, hello! How can I help you? I'm Xelha."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kalas." Kana made a small chirping noise to acknowledge her own existence. Obviously Xelha hadn't heard it, as she did not react to the disembodied sound. Two men, dressed in odd clothes, called to Xelha.

"Coming, Gram, Leon," yelled Xelha back to them. She turned to Kalas as if her hadn't just heard the exchange between her and her friends. "I have to leave," she said, and as she walked off, she looked over her shoulder. "Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other again!" she yelled, and ran off.

On their way through the forest, Kana took the opportunity to comment on the girl.

"Odd," said Kana simply.

Kalas rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it." Kana buzzed her wings irritably and climber to the top of Kalas' head, sitting down and keeping a vigilant watch over their surroundings, until this tiny watch dog had enough, and fell asleep.

Kalas noticed her breathing evenly atop his head, and he smiled inwardly. He found it hard to believe that this tiny creature, which mostly relied on _him_, was meant to guard him, and guide him. He hated to say it, but this little weasel-fox wasn't really good for either.

The only problem with Kalas thinking here, was that Moonguille forest had a little tree problem… There had been a lot of storms recently, resulting in many fallen trees. It was late in the afternoon, and Kalas was rather sleepy, causing him to _not_ notice the large fallen tree in front of him.

Kana rubbed the back of her head where she had landed and groaned out of sleepiness and out of pain.

"Thinking isn't good for you…" Said Kana.

"Hmm, and that's not our only problem. This tree's in the way."

Kana scoffed. "Humans can't climb well, if you can't get past _this._" Kana hopped off of the ground, latching onto the horizontal trunk and scuttling up. She sat in a sphinx-like position. "Plus, you have wings." Kalas kicked himself mentally for again being proven wrong by his spirit guardian.


End file.
